RWBY: Black Petals
by TychoTavi
Summary: An Ex-Criminal was offered a chance again to find purpose after being abandoned by his group during a failed mission. A young girl beginning her first year in Beacon seeking to become stronger. Both sides of a different coin looking to find answers in Beacon and Vale. little did they both know that their fears only begun. An slightly altered timeline based on Volume 1-4.
1. The Start

RWBY: Black Petals

Chapter 1: A Black Rose

"We need to move out now!" Said a familiar voice to me.

"What about Schwarz?" Said another familiar voice to me.

Ugh… What happened?

"We have to go Emerald! Leave him!" Said a third familiar voice to me.

Leave? What's even going on?

"… Sorry Schwarz" Said the second voice.

Everything of that day was a blur outside of what was said. All I remember from that day outside of those words was the image of the burning building and a huntresses in a white cloak with her weapon right in my face. With no options left to take and my life on the line, I decided to surrender to the huntresses. At first I thought that this huntresses would just send me to jail but, instead she got me to a hospital to recover from the injuries. However, luck was not on my side as I was sentence to prison for the crime committed by my former boss. After seven years of losing what could've been a promising career as a Huntsman, I was finally set free for apparent good behaviour. It's only been a month and already I feel like an outcast to the people here. However, one night changed it all.

"Wonder if there is any dust shops open at this time?" I said wandering the city of Vale at night.

What I'd find after saying that is a store called "From Dust til dawn". At least I can stock up on some yellow dust. When I entered the store right from the front I noticed someone unusual. This girl had a red cloak and Redish-black hair. It came to my mind that this girl is definitely related to the huntress in white cloak that's for sure. As I was picking up the dust some dude in a fancy suit with some other suits entered the shop with weapons at hand.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to have a dust shop open at this time?" Asked the man in a flashy suit.

For sure that dude was up to no good. It has to be that criminal that the police reports have been going on about. Torchwick was it? Well now it's time to take this thug out in the alleyway. The dude in the flashy suit took notice and smirked.

"You look familiar? Ah yes, you were once her lab dog. She will be delighted if I clean up her mess after all." Said Torchwick as he pulled out his weapon.

"You want to fight Torchwick? That's funny since you can't hold your own!" I said as I took out my weapon.

My weapon is a long spear that can turn into a bow that fires specialized shots based off the type of dust I have. Anyways, Torchwick and I already had our weapons out waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye saw the girl with the red cloak made a fast move and took out the thug with a scythe-gun hybrid. I smiled knowing that youngsters nowadays know how to handle themselves.

"Well now, you don't see that every day." I said in a mocking manner.

"Oh, so there was another huntsmen in the room. It doesn't matter anyway I just need to wipe you out." Said Torchwick wearing a charismatic smile.

"Do you need help sir?" Said the girl in the red hood joining by my side.

"Why not. You know those kind gentlemen with the red swords? Show them who's boss while I handle pretty boy over here." I said commanding the girl in the red hood.

"Understood!" She said as she flew across the room in a flash.

Now that she's occupied I can focus on Torchwick again. From what I saw this girl definitely has some moves on her as she was wiping Torchwicks minions without a scratch.

"Damn. Maybe it's just me getting old but, a little girl is wiping out your crappy group of minions. Well done there Roman." I said mocking him even further.

"Okay then… I see that I'm being threatened by a dog and a young girl? I gotten into worse situations you know?" Said Torchwick lighting up a cigar.

The little girl then turns her attention towards Torchwick as she begins to switch her weapon to a gun. Torchwick then took attention to the girl with the red cloak outside as he is surprised at the skill of the girl. Torchwick seemed to be annoyed at this point that his heist was getting foiled by a little girl. He was talking to the girl while I just sat back knowing that this little girl got what it takes to destroy Torchwick in a fight. Just then Torchwick shot underneath the feet of the little girl creating smoke.

"He's attempting to escape huh? So she must be here to." I said as I switch my weapon formation to a gun.

"Little girl jump out of the way now!" I said as she took notice of the blimp.

Just then, Torchwick fired another shot at the young girl and took off assumingly towards a surfacing blimp. I decided to fire a lightning shot at Torchwick but, the blast was blocked by something that seemed like fire.

"She was here! Little girl fire at the window and combine it with my lightning shot!" I said as I prepare to fire.

Just as we fired Torchwick intercepted the bullet with a shot of his own. With the blimp gone there's not much I can do about it. Next time for sure I'll get her.

"Hmph. So she's still the same as always." I said to myself as I walk towards the little girl as she stood up.

"Ugh… Oh no he got away!" Said the girl in a panic.

"I don't expect you to even catch him. The dirty scumbag is working for someone with a dangerous power." I said to the little girl as I helped her up.

"I'm sorry to ask but, who are you?" Said the little girl.

"Trust me kiddo, you don't want to get involved with me." I said to the little girl.

"Why?" Said the little girl with her curiosity peeking.

"I'm gonna say this once more kid, You do not want to be-" I stopped as I saw another familiar face behind the little girl.

"Don't want to be what, ?" Said the woman.

"Nothing Goodwitch. Just get this kid home and I'll be on my way." I said as I was about to walk.

"Hold it! It's not just her I want to talk to ." Said Goodwitch pointing at me.

I look back to both of them and let out a sign. I guess I can't help it. Without saying anything I walk towards Goodwitch assumingly to encounter Ozpin again. Once we arrived to this er facility, I was separated from Goodwitch and the little girl. Sitting in this bland dark room reminds me of my jail cell so much. Ah not a wonderful thing to think about to be honest. Well, I thought it can get worse as Ozpin entered the room.

"Shit it's Ozpin." I said bitterly.

"Oh, I never knew that I'd run into you again Arthur?" Said Ozpin as he sips from his coffee mug.

"Just call me Schwarz." I said casually.

"If that's your preference then so be it. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" Asked Ozpin.

There's only two options in this case: Either answer or get destroyed by Ozpin? I got nothing to lose answering questions to him now that I'm free.

"Very well." I responded.

"Okay… To begin, who is after the Maiden's?" Asked Ozpin whose tone changed drastically?

"Cinder Fall is the culprit in this case. The sad truth though is that I have personally never got a full image of what she looks like outside of golden colored eyes. She somehow is able to hide in shadows easily." I explained to Ozpin.

"So you already knew the enemy? I'd like to ask also if you knew anything about Sal-?" Asked Ozpin.

Immediately my blood started to boil.

"That Devil should not be mentioned here Ozpin!" I said with anger.

"I see… Moving on, why did you appear all of a sudden to Ruby Rose?" Asked Ozpin.

I was confused at one point when he asked the question. After considerate thought, it must have been the girl in the hood that he is referring to. So that was her name after all.

"It was just a coincidence." I Responded.

"Hmmmm. One more question." Said Ozpin.

I knew it may have to do with my past.

"Arthur… How do you feel about being an instructor?" Asked Ozpin.

"Are you Insane? You want the enemy to be a part of your group?" I said laughing at his response.

"Yes I do, because I believe that you changed." Said Ozpin sitting down for the first time starting the conversation.

"You're Insane! I didn't change at all! All I did was get myself away from her damn Highness!" I said as I snapped.  
Ozpin smiles which confused me at first but, then realized I fell for his trap.

"Did I ever tell you about your Daughter and Son?" Said Ozpin as I focused on his eyes.

How the hell did he know about them?

"The hell?" I blurred out in fear.

"You thought I didn't know about them? Just last month your daughter already registered to Beacon. As for your son, he's already performing well in Signal preparing for the same." Said Ozpin.

"Rei…" I paused as I said my daughter's name.

"Why me of all people? I don't know anything about Cinder anymore since it's been 7 years. There are way more people better suited than me." I Said as I look down.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Arthur. Your old comrade Lance requested your return." Said Ozpin as he lends his hand out.

I look back to Ozpin once more then look back at my weapon. I'm might regret it but, I have no choice in the matter.

"I'll take it Ozpin. For the sake of what's left of my family." I said feeling defeated for the first time since that night I was left behind.

Ozpin then put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll make sure your Daughter will live a normal life and I also Assure that you will be fine." Said Ozpin.

"Can you do me a favor then?" I asked.

"What is that Favor Arthur?" Responded Ozpin.

"Never let her know that I'm her father. It's for the sake of her future!" I said as I stood up.

"Very Well then Arthur. I'll let you go now. I'll see you in two days at Beacon Academy." Said Ozpin as he led me out of the building.

This was just the beginning of the Black Petals that bloomed in summer. If only I knew how to change time to prevent everything.

_(Side B)_

The Flower of spring.

It's a fantastic day today as I begin my journey into becoming a huntress. At first, I felt nervous about being a huntress due to not knowing what my partners are going to be like. Well I knew to put my fears aside and prepare for what's to come. The problem is there's nothing to do in the aircraft which is obviously boring. Either way, while waiting to land on Beacon I decided to kill time (Hopefully) by playing around with my scroll and keeping up to date with how my little brother is doing. Just as I put my scroll away I noticed that there was someone sitting beside me. He looked up and seemed calm.

"Bored?" Said the young man.

At first glance I found something rather interesting. For starters, he's definitely a Faunus as he had such a soft looking orange fox tail. It matched well with his short orange hair, red eyes, and his cute fangs. Though he seemed to have a modified White fang uniform around him.

"Your tail's cute." I said nervously.

"…Thanks." He said with a meek tone.

Did I upset him?

"I'm sorry, it's just I usually don't get such a compliment because of the symbol of the white fang on my back." He said.

"The white fang… If I recalled they were a protest group that tried to seek equality through peaceful protests until the original president stepped down." I responded.

"So you do know about the old White Fang?" He responded with a smile.

"Yep, my mom use to tell me about them and meeting their old leader." I said.

"Really now… At least it's not Adam." He said as he shivers about the thought of a disgusting man.

"Wasn't he the faunus that led an attack on the Schnee company dust train? Serves them right but, didn't have to take lives for this though." I said as if a debate was going to begin.

"Do you have beef with Schnees or something? There Middle child is attending beacon with us after all." He responded.

"Not really. Sorry but, what is your name?" I asked politely.

"Robin Fenya." Said Robin as he left his hand out for me to shake.

"Rei Chrome. I hope we can be partners!" I said as I shake his hand.

"I hope so to." He responded smiling.

It's good to know that people in Beacon are at least nice. I wonder what other surprises will be on my way at Beacon. It seems though that it will take at least one more hour before we land on Beacon so I guess its fine to just to mess around with my scroll.

-(Beacon Grounds)-

Upon reaching the Grounds of Beacon I got super excited to finally start my journey. The first sight I noticed was a rather odd man with somewhat long brown hair braided in one long ponytail was waiting outside the doors of the academy. The most noticeable feature of this odd man outside of his golden colored eyes was the scar that extends from his right eye to almost the bridge of his nose. I could've sworn that he and I have encountered each other before. From what the students were saying since there was a huge crowd, we were told to meet at the auditory for an opening ceremony.

"Oh, so this is where we'll meet the director of Beacon himself." Said Robin as he enters the auditory with me.

"Ozpin? Such a mysterious person." I responded.

"You know him?" Responded Robin.

"I was a child at the time. How do you know him." He responded.

"He came to signal one day asking if I wanted to attend Beacon on recommendation. It was on the same day an underclassman got the recommendation as well." I said in response.

"Wow someone actually got in early?" Asked Robin.

"Pardon me for entering this conversation without permission but, it's more than just Ozpin that's mysterious? Check out that guy!" Said another new student as she pointed at another man.

Impossible… it's the same person who was at the front? I assume he must be close with Ozpin or his personal body guard?

"Pardon me for being rude as to not introduce myself. My name is Ammy Akarui, A pleasure to meet you." Said Ammy as she lent her hand out.

Ammy looks like she came from Mistral with her clothing being traditional designs from the capital city of Mistral. She also looks really pretty with her short red hair and brown eyes and somewhat short stature.

"Name's Rei Chrome." I said as I shook her hand.

"Robin Fenya." Said Robin as he lent his hand out for Ammy.

"Hope we can work together." Said Ammy with a pleasant smile.

"That would be cool with me, I really don't mind an odd group." Said Robin awkwardly.

"Speaking of odd, the symbol of the white fang huh? How does it make you feel nowdays?" Asked Ammy.

Robin looked the other way as if he didn't want to respond to that question.

"Did I say something wrong? I mean you are a faunus right?" Continued Ammy.

"That White Fang is nothing like it used to be." Said Robin as he clutches his fists.

What happened to him to make such things outside of being more aggressive? Is it possibly due to this Adam person he mentioned?

"I'm sorry if that question was too personal." Said Ammy.

"It's something I don't wish to talk much about." Responded Robin.

Well mom you were right when you said I would meet some strange people around Beacon. I prefer that fate put us together as a group. It would be tons of fun with such a cultural team and a bunch of odd personalities together. Just then, a man with white hair holding a coffee mug and a cane entered the auditorium stage to welcome us all to beacon. Like in signal, we are told that we will be in teams soon for the next four years and stuff.

"Rei! I didn't know that you signed to Beacon?" Said a familiar voice to me.

I turned around to find a Friend of mine from Atlas who trained with me for a long time at Signal before moving to Atlas. He and I use to spend lots of time hanging out or training with our newly built weapons. However, he seems different then what he was back at Signal.

"Tristian? I thought you were attending Atlas Academy?" I said surprised to see my old friend.

"I got a letter of recommendation to attend Beacon as requested by a teacher here." Said Tristian smiling.

"Which Teacher recommended you?" I asked in delight.

"Someone with the name 'Noire' gave me the recommendation." Said Tristian

Noire? She was the teacher who taught me all about using dual daggers in combat while I was at Signal. I know it sounds cliché to most but, she is such a cool person and is always a treat to see in action with her signature twin daggers. It also helps that she has gone face to face with many strong Hunstmen and Huntresses during her time as a student and even winning the Vital Festival with her team on her rookie year. I'm surprised that she ended up way high in Beacon Academy as a teacher.

"Rei… Are you daydreaming again?" Asked Tristian.

"Daydreaming huh?" Responded Robin as he poked me on the forehead.

Suddenly, I remember that I'm standing in a group without saying a word and daydreaming out of nowhere again. I've really got to stop daydreaming out of nowhere.

"I assume you're an old friend of hers?" Said Robin as he points his pinky finger at my cheek.

Tristian now pokes me on the forehead which finally snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Yep she's still the same hopeless girl I knew since Beacon. The names Tristian by the way." Said Tristian introducing himself to the group.

"Name's Robin and this is Ammy." Said Robin as he also introduced Ammy to Tristian.

"So Rei's first interaction outside of me is a fox faunus and an Minstral maiden? And here I thought she would mess up small talk." Said Tristian mocking me.

"Tristian!" I yelled in embarrassment.

Robin smirked abit at Tristian's Comment towards Rei.

"She came out awkward huh? Knew it!" Said Tristian laughing.

"Yep, only was able to start a conversation because of my tail. Makes me wonder about you Ammy?" Said Robin poking at Ammy's cheek.

"I'm not awkward… I'm just hyper." Said Ammy in embarrassment.

"I see. I guess this is a nice change of pace then back home with all the Snobby Hunters at the academy. I guess I wouldn't mind people here." Said Tristian smiling.

After getting to know about each other for the whole day we were informed that tomorrow will determine what our teammates we will be with for the next four years and conducting a landing strategies which wasn't the greatest for me back in Signal (I slammed my face accidently on a tree when landing). Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

Chapter End

Notes:

Side A = Perspective of Arthur "Schwarz" Chrome

Side B = Perspective of Rei Chrome

 **Authors Note**

 **Hello All! I first want to thank you for reading the chapter it really helps a lot :) . Second, I'd really love for y'all to leave some Constructive criticism it would be very appreciative. Thank you once again :D – TychoTavi.**

 **Next Chapter: The Beginning of a New Day.**


	2. Beginning of A New Day

RWBY BLACK PETALS

Chapter 2: Beginning of A New Day

(Side B)

"S... Stay away!" I said fearing the silver haired warrior.

The silver haired warrior looked up towards the raining sky. She turns around to find another warrior waiting.

"Leave! The child is of no concern." Said the unnamed warrior as the silver haired warrior puts away her weapon.

"You will never be safe child. I will never let you bloom!" Said the silver haired warrior as she walks away.

Suddenly, I find myself awake in the Beacon Cafeteria with tear falling from my eyes and my hands starting to twitch. Before I felt a pair of warm hands clap my twitching hands together.

"Hey are you alright?" Said Robin with concern for me.

"I just had a nightmare Sorry for making you worry." I said.

"You're not the only one." Said Robin.

I didn't think robin would be the type to have nightmares. It makes me wonder what kind of things he saw to make him have such nightmares.

Don't worry about it Rei, I won t let anything happen to you. Said Robin smiling.

"Oh ho, Robin trying to be charming? That s rich!" Said Ammy laughing.

"SO not!" Said Robin blushing.

"You totally are dude. I can see you blushing right now tough guy." Said Ammy now trying to hold her laughter in.

I just sit back and snicker at Robin s reaction. Meanwhile I noticed next to me a girl with redish-black hair got woken up by the bickering of Robin and Ammy.

"Mornin already?" Said the redish-black haired girl.

I took notice of the girl beside me yawning and standing up with a warm smile on her face. Ruby Rose was her name if I recalled correctly? Ruby was also apart of signal academy with a rather unique weapon not seen my many huntsmen and huntresses. From what I remember from my time at Signal, She was broken apart from the lost of her mother and was getting picked on also for her odd silver eyes. I felt sorry for the poor girl but, now she seemed to have found her true place here at Beacon.

"Geez... Ammy stop bothering the idiot already." Said Tristan tapping Ammy s head.

"...Damn." Said Robin as he couldn t think of a comeback.

I see that mornings are gonna be lively again. As I got up Ruby sprung up from the bed and hit me in the nose. I m surprised that a girl her size can actually hit kinda hard.

"Oh my goodness! I m so sorry!" She said in a panic.

"It's alright I see that you grew well." I said smiling.

"Still the same old personality though." Responded Ruby.

Just then, looking back on the people I met yesterday being silly towards one another. Robin was pinching Ammy s checks turning them to a rose red color. Ammy s just hopelessly trying to push Robin off and Tristan is just chatting with someone else trying hard not to stop the both of their antics.

"Submit or I ll tickle you!" Said Robin with a rather cheeky smile.

"Stop! Okay, I Submit" Said Ammy crying in defeat.

"You act like lovers teasing one another." Said Tristan signing about the silliness of the duo.

Good grief it s like I never left signal behind.

_(UNKNOWN AREA SIDE A)_

We were told after breakfast to head off to the edge of a cliff in which, headmaster Ozpin was waiting for us with his assistant Glynda Goodwitch next to him.

"Hope you all are ready? Today we will be practicing landing strategies and will also be the day that you will be assigned to a team that you will be with for the next 4 years here at beacon. The objective today is to grab the relic of any color and get out of the emerald forest. One more thing to mention once you come into contact with the first person you see or interact with will automatically be assigned together as teammates. Any questions?" Explained Ozpin.

First interaction huh? Hopefully I can meet up with Tristan, Robin, or Ammy. So I assume that the emerald forest will contain grim creatures of some sort. It might cause problems if the grim I encounter are the one s that can fly. I then noticed that we will be catapulted from the cliff into the forest. I guess we have to make our own landing strategy great. Without notice I was sent flying off the bat screaming for dear life.

"Sweet heavens this feels so thrilling." I said as I currently falling from the sky.

How am I going to land? Took me a few seconds before I had no choice but, to stab my katana into the bark of the tree to hang onto the tree. Despite the nice view, I m clinging on to dear life hoping not to fall or for me to slip. The view up here is nice though. Wait a minute why can I hear a screech for? Oh crap it s a flying grim! Just as I feared death incoming, an Arrow flew towards the flying grim pushing it away from me.

"You can come down!" Said a familiar voice.

Robin! Oh thank god he came around.

"...Okay." I said as I dropped down with my weapon.

While I did not hit the ground, I defiantly left a mark on Robins face. As soon as I got up, I lifted up Robin on his feet still dizzy from the impact.

"Ugh, that hurt like hell." Said Robin.

"Sorry." I said worried.

"No problem." Let s just take out the grim near us. Said Robin.

How did he know though that grim were around? With that knowledge in mind, I prepared my stance holding my right hand on my sheathed katana holding the first one on my left. These bad girls both have separate properties for serious situations. The one that I was hanging on the tree with named silver shot is just your average katana carried by my family tree. The Sheathed katana is named Caliburn. Caliburn is the same but, my Sheath contains a powerful long barreled Rifle capable of breaking a Grim s skull with ease.

"Look out!" Said Robin as a grim came charging at me.

From the corner of my eye I also see two grim coming from Robin s right. I could use that no, I can t use it just yet. The Grim jumped upwards ready to slash it s prey. Within reaching distance I pierced the grim s brain, cracking the skull and killing it effectively. Robin though seems to be struggling behind me since, his weapon is more long ranged. Robin thought smart by dodging the first slash and then stabbing an arrow into the grim s eye knocking the other grim to the side.

"Rei. There's two more grim coming your way!" Said Robin as he continues to fight off the two grim.

He was right again as I can hear footsteps coming this way. My Caliburn should be able to take them out. I sheath silver shot and take out Caliburn s sheath to prepare to fire. This grim was different though from the simple sized grim that came first. This grim were slim and skinny with slanted arms. Calm down and aim for the head. I take the first shot landing a head shot on the first on in sight. The second one seemed to have a different tactic as used it s slanted arm to disarm Caliburn. You asked for it now. As he raised his hand, time around me has filtered as if everything is slowed except for me. This process is due to the power of my semblance. My Semblance known as time cheater, allows me to do whatever with time at the cost of my aura depending on the amount of time I cheat. From practices that I ve done with this ability, I was only able to cheat time for 5 seconds before my whole aura is depleted. With those details out of the way I simply took out Silver Shot and sliced the second grim into two.

"Return speed of time." I said as the flow of time is restored.

Looking behind me Robin managed to take down both grim. The second grim he dealt with seemed to have been slain by being pierced with many mini daggers.

"Mini daggers huh?" I said with curiosity.

"I'm not the type who really wants to get up close in combat. My semblance is not really good for close range combat." Said Robin.

"So that's why it took you long to handle two grim up close. You would be Grim food if too many came." I said snickering.

"You would be as well miss. Disarmed. One more thing though did you feel that time slowed down?" Asked Robin.

"Nope not at all." I lied.

I cannot tell anyone about this. It might put people close to me in further danger, especially if that silver haired warrior lingers around.

"We should get going, after all were right near the objective." Said Robin.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"My semblance raises my sights and hearing beyond peak level. I m able to hear the quietest of sounds easily and have incredible sight unmatched by anyone I know." Said Robin.

So that's why he was able to detect those grim earlier without issue. His semblance actually sounds super cool! I'm lucky to have such a partner. Just then we can hear a group of children our age screaming.

"Let s help em out! I m sure we will meet up with the other two on the way there." I said.

Robin Signs as he takes out a few daggers.

"Alright then That giant bird may swoop down again for lunch again so be prepared." Said Robin as we both run towards the sounds.

Upon reaching the source of the sounds, we saw that a few people were already there. Some familiar faces like Ruby and Yang. The others like a young man with a Mistral base outfit and an orange haired hyperactive girl were new faces to me.

"Great we got company with us. I can feel the presence of multiple grim around people! Prepare to fight again." Said Robin preparing to fight.

Robin's attitude sure changes when he is ready to fight. As do we all, as this time it s our lives on the line. With no hesitation between us and the fierce intensity of the fight beginning to surge within us. We will show these grim that we newcomers aren't pushovers.

_(SIDE A)_

The emerald forest? I remember this years ago when I was in Beacon. Some idiot decided it was smart to go into a landing strategy class wearing a skirt. Him landing on a tree and flipped upside down was not pleasant one bit. Now that there is no student in sight, I joined Ozpin and Glynda to evaluate the students in the forest.

"Oh Chrome.. you came to watch?" Asked Glynda in a grumpy mood.

"More like Body guard in this case. Has any groups formed?" I asked.

If you are still worrying about your daughter, then yes she is grouped up with someone. She did However, use her semblance earlier." Said Ozpin answering my question.

"Let s just hope it doesn't attract unwanted guests. Looking at some of the students, I could tell already who has talent and who has potential. One child in particular interested me.

"That young blond kid who's clumsy What s his name?" I said.

"Jaune Arc. His transfer papers really don't express his talents..." Stopped Glynda.

"Of course not it may not be shown now but, he has the potential." I said.

"Are you sure? He seems to not know anything about combat." Responded Glynda.

"Just wait and see Glynda." I said.

This forest also brought back memories of meeting what would be my Boss, Tia. She was once just an average girl with a dream of becoming a strong huntsmen. However, She then came and turned her to the dark. The poor girl is just a puppet to cinder and her Boss . It makes me want to punch a tree in rage knowing that all of it was my fault.

"Schwarz Are you thinking about your Teammate?" Asked Ozpin.

Damn old man knows what I m thinking? Guess I m an open book.

Yes. I said.

"It's not your fault Schwarz." Said Ozpin.

I didn't know what I was thinking at the moment but, right then and there I immediately grabbed Ozpin by his shirt, dropping his tablet and me feeling angry already.

"Oz, you know it's my fault! I was the one that got my teammates killed or forced to serve that damned woman. What makes it worse is that I got her killed as well who ALREADY had two children waiting for her at home!" I said in a fit of rage.

Ozpin put his hands on my shoulders showing no emotion.

"I understand your pain but, this is not the way to redemption Schwarz. You have to move forward, that's what Hana would've wanted." Said Ozpin staring at me still.

No Ozpin I can t move forward that easy. I tried for 10 years now it just doesn t click with me. I can't forget her." I said letting Ozpin down.

"Have you..." Stopped Glynda as Ozpin extend his hand to stop Glynda.

Ozpin shook his head signaling for her to back off.

I won't however, give in. I can still do something to prevent repeating what happen years ago. Ozpin no matter what it takes, I won't let her fall into the abyss." I said with passion.

Ozpin smiles at the reaction I gave him. Damn man knows when to put someone in Checkmate.

"Well now, I need to check up on the students if you don t mind?" Asked Ozpin.

"I picked up his tablet and noticed a girl with a red hood again. She was with another person I m familiar with. She's a Schnee that's for sure. Poor girl has a fool for a father.

"You seem fascinated with Ruby Rose? Are you connected with her?" Asked Ozpin taking back the tablet.

I do It s just a promise I made in the past.

Chapter END


End file.
